He's Back
by myfairlady
Summary: When Catherine thought he was gone forever he came back unexpectedly. GRILLOWS
1. The Shadow

The Shadow.

Rain tapped

at the glass.

There was a knock

at the door.

My heart was pounding.

I opened the door,

there stood a shadow.

My heart jumped

out of my skin.

I ran up the stairs.

Footsteps followd.

In the closet i hid

The doorknob

twisted.

All went black.


	2. The Begining

The Begining.

Catherine awoke the next morning,her head was pounding,she felt like she couldn't move. Catherines cell was ringing in the next room. She almost stumbled out of bed

to get to the phone.

"Willows...yeah, i'll be right there."

It was Girssom. Telling her she needed to come to work pronto. Catherine looked at herself in the mirror. Bruises covered her body from last night when Eddie came home

drunk. The thoughts of last night filled her head.

**FLASHBACK**

"Eddie stop, PLEASE!"

Catherine screamed at the top of her lungs. Eddie punched Catherine in the face, he was on top of her legs with his hands on her wrists. Catherine kicked Eddie in the groin, and

booked it. She ran up the stairs to lindsey's bedroom snd hid in the closet. The next thing she new was was that eddie pulled her out of the closet and beat her till she was out cold.

Eddie said under his breath.

"you'll never get away from me"

Then he left, leaving catherine lying in the middle of the floor.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

When catherine got to work she went to the locker room and tried to cover her bruises but the one around her eye was too dark. Grissom walked into the locker room and sat next to

Catherine on the bench.

"Cath, you alright?"

Grissom looked at the bruise around Catherine's eye that she tied to cover up. She turned her head to the floor.

"Yeah, I'm ok"

Grissom could tell that Catherine was lying. He knew that something was up and he was going to find out.

"Alright we'll talk later, but for now we have a case in Henderson. Nick and Sara are working a case and Greg and Warrick are at court so it looks like its you and me."

Catherine liked when Grissom said "you and me" it made her feel special.


	3. Phone Call

Phone Call.

Down at the crime scene, Grissom and Catherine saw a grusome picture. A whole family was murdered in their house, two kids and the two parents.

"Blodd spatter indicates close range, I'll see if i can collect some prints in the parents room."

Catherine walked off to the room accross the hall, leaving Grissom inspecting the kids room. Catherine was in the room alone, the lights were off and all she had was a

flashlight and her camera. Her phone started ringing. It scared her and made her jump, the phone number wasn't one that she reconized.

"Willows."

"Hello Catherine, you look very pretty today to bad you can't cover up that bruise."

The voice on the phone sounded familiar but she couldn't figure it out.

"Who is this? Where are you?"

Catherine was worried, and looked around the room.

"Oh never mind that, its not important. So how'd you get that bruise? Husband trouble...Catherine? I'm sure that Grissom will help you cause you too are so close."

"How do you know my name? Who is this?"

Catherine was starting to worry and pacing the room. Just then Grissom walked into the room.

"Cath, you alright what worng? Is Eddie on the phone?" He snatched the phone from Catherine.

"Hello Grissom, what a lovely girl you got there."

"Who is this? LEAVE CATHERINE ALONE"

Grissom yelled into the phone. Just then the line went dead.

"Catherine you are coming home with me. I don't think you should be home alone after this phone call"

Grissom pulled Catherine into an intense hug. Grissom couln't help but care for Catherine she was his life. This made Catherine fell safe, whenever in Grissom arms she felt loved and that

nothing could go wrong. At least thats what they thought.


	4. Trouble

Trouble.

Catherine and Grissom arrived at Grissom's house almost midnight. They pulled in the drive way, and Grissom leaned over to wake Catherine up.

"Catherine...we're here." Grissom said softly.

"What. Ok i'm up." Catherine leaned up slowly and tiredly.

Catherine walked upstairs to Grissom's room and took a shower.Grissom was getting tired and fell asleep on the couch. When Catherine got out of the shower and put her pajama's on she heard

something thudding against the window. So she opened it but nothing was there, she didn't put the window down. She went to go brush her teeth and came back and the lights were off.

she turned the lamp on and Eddie was standing in the doorway. Eddie locked the door.

"Thought you could get away from me didn't you...Cath." Eddie said.

"GRISS--" Catherine was getting ready to scream but was stopped by Eddie's hand over her mouth.

Catherine was kicking and punching trying to get away. Eddie had Catherine pinned to the wall and her back to him. Then he pushed on the bed and pinned her again. Catherine kept kicking and punching

but the more she hit him the harder his grasp was.

Grissom heard the noise coming from upstairs and ran. He tried to open the door but the door was locked.

"CATHERINE!" Grissom screamed. "CATHERINE. CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

"GIL! IT'S EDDIE!" Catherine screamed "HELP"

Grissom ran and and knocked down the door.

"Awww Grissom. How nice of you to join us." Eddie said.

"LET CATHERINE GO EDDIE!" Grissom had now gone over the edge.

Grissom reached for his gun and pointed it at Eddie trying not to aim it at Catherine. Catherine was trying to get free but Eddie still held his grasp.

"GRISSOM PLEASE HELP ME!"

Eddie slapped Catherine. Hard. Grissom cringed at the sound it made. Eddie was getting tired of this and pulled out his gun and put it to Catherine's head.

"Don't you dare think about it, take that gun away right now or I'll shoot!" Grissom said angrily.

Grissom still had his gun in his hands and aimed at Eddie.

"I don't think you want to do that Grissom."

Eddie threw Catherine to the ground which made a thud.

Eddie's gun clicked.

Catherine kicked Eddie in the knee. "You Bitch." Catherine got up and stared to run.

"CATHERINE!" Grissom yelled and ran after her and Eddie.

Catherine was running down the stairs but tripped on the bottom step.Eddie grabbed her ankle, but Catherine kicked him in the face and ran.Eddie was starting to get a bruise.

Grissom was right behind Eddie tackled him and punched him in the ribcage to buy Catherine some time.Catherine was trying to find a place to hide, not looking back at what was happening

in the living room. She came into the kitched and looking for a hiding spot and quick.


	5. Gone

Gone.

Catherine finally found the pantry and locked the door. She heard Grissom and Eddie fighting and said to herself.

"Oh please let Grissom be ok."

Catherine was worried and a tear went down her face. Just then she heard a gun shot.

Silence.

"Oh my god!"

Catherine was scared. Then she heard Eddie say...

"If you don't do what I say, I _WILL _l blow your brains out, you hear me old man?"

Eddie was yelling at the top of his lungs. Eddie hit grissom up side the head with his gun and knocked Grissom out. Catherine heard footsteps in the kitchen.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." Eddie said slyly.

Catherine couched on the floor to see if there was a shadow and tried not to breathe. Eddie was going through the kitchen. Every pot and pan was crashing on the floor. Catherine

was hearing dishes breaking. Just then there was a silence. Eddie had spotted the pantry door and walked over too it. Just then there was a shadow at the door, Catherine started to shake.

The door knob giggled. Catherine's heart almost jumped out of her skin.

"Come on Catherine I know your in there." Eddie kicked the door till it came loose then he grabbed the door and ripped it off the hinges.

"Found you." Eddie said with a smile.

Catherine tried to run but Eddie blocked the door.

"HELP" Catherine screamed hoping that the neighbors would hear or at least some one.

Grissom was still in the other room, he awoke when and heard Catherines scream and RAN. He heard muffled sounds, and ran faster. Then he heard the back door slam, and tire treds screeching

down the road. Grissom got to the kitchen but was too late. There was a note that said "I have her now and there is nothing you can do about it." Grissom fell to the floor

"I'll save you Catherine." Grissom let a tear fall.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

In the car, Catherine was kicking and trying to break free from the duck tape that was on her wrists and ankles. The car had come to a stop. Eddie got out of the car and opend the trunk door.

The light from the sun made Catherine squint.

"We're here honey." said Eddie.

Eddie grabbed Catherine and put her over his shoulder.


	6. The Warhouse Part 1

The Warehouse

"Put me down _NOW_!" Catherine screamed.

Eddie was walking over to a large warehouse. Eddie didn't even think about locking up the car, just then the car went up in flames.

Catherine's eyes went wide

"Now there is no way to get to your Grissom" Eddie said

"HELP!"Catherine was screaming and kicking.

Just then Eddie opend the door to the warehouse, there was a chair, video camera and one light.

No doors except the one they entered through and no windows. Eddie put Catherine in the chair and tied her up. Catherine's hair was in her face

and all wet from the sweat. Her clothes were torn and bruises and cuts all over her body.

"What are you going to do to me? You know you will never get away with this as soon as Grissom and the team find me you are

going to jail!" Catherine said and spit in Eddie's face.

Wipping the spit from his face Eddie said...

"Don't worry sweetie i will get caught and then kill you"

Eddie came real close to Catherine, so close that Catherine could smell the beer and other alcohol in his breath.

"You will never get away from me"

Catherine turned in disgust.

"I _HATE_ you, you know for a fact that Grissom will save me and and lock you up for eternity"

Eddie punched Catherine in the face. Her nose started to bleed. Eddie left Catherine there.

Till he came back!

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCG

Back at Catherine's house Grissom and the team were trying to find evidence in any way to save Catherine. So far nothing.

Grissom new that Catherine was smart and would help them. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day. Grissom was depressed he

had lost the only woman he had ever loved! He was going to get her back even if it was his lfe!


	7. The warhouse Part 2

The Warehouse Part 2

Catheirne sat in the chair, her jaw was killing her and a bruise started to form around her eye. Her nose had finally stpooed bleeding,

Catherine felt as though nothing could save her. But she realized that she had Grissom, Gissom was her rock, whenever she needed

to talk he was there.

"Oh Grissom i miss you, please save me. I think he's -----"

She was cut off by the doorknob turing.

"I'm back" said Eddie

All Catherine could see was a shadow in the door way, the light from the door made Catheirne shut her eyes. When she opened them back up

Eddie was right in her face.

"Lets show Grissom how pretty you are."

Eddie turned on the video camera,

"Come on Catherine i know your now camera shy, just say hi and tell Grissom how much you love him"

Caherine looked terrible her clothes were torn and hair in her face. He turned the camera on.

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

Girrom and the team were hard at work trying to find evidence.

"Warrick and Nick, go back to my house and see if you can find anything. Footprints, fingerprints, anything"

"Ok Gris we're on it, don't worry we'll find her." said Nick.

"Thanks guys."

Gissom went back to his office and looked at the picture of Catherine and Lindsey. Just then Gissom's computer made a "ding". He opened

it up and was horrified at the picture he saw. On Gissom's computer was somekind of video. There was CAtherine, in the worse condition he had ever seen her in.

Hair in her face, bruises up and down her body and clothes torn.

"Grissom are you there?" Catherine said softly.

"Yes Catherine I'm here, can you give me any information? Anything at all?"

"No"

"Why not"

"Becasue Eddie is right here and if i say anything he'll kil me."

Eddie was smiling behind the camera. Catherine was scared that if she said a word Eddie would kill her.

"Catherine." pause. "Catherine can you hear me?" said Grissom, he was getting scared.

"Yes" Catherine was getting dizzy but didn't know why.

"Grissom I love you very much and you are my everything. If anything happens to Lindsey promise you'll take care of her."

Catherine started to cry and so did Grissom.

"Don't worry Catherine, I'll find you." Grissom loved her so much. Eddie who was standing there, was getting fed up, so he went outside for

a smoke.

"Don't say anything or your gone. And I'll know ." Eddie slammed the door.

Grissom was surprised that Eddie left the camera on.

"Catherine tell me where you are while he's still outside. Come on Cath. Please!"

"Ok I'm in a warehouse somewhere in the desert."

What they didn't know was that Eddie was listening at the door.


	8. Uh Oh

Uh Oh.

Eddie burst through the door.

"I thought i told you not to say a word you little horror. Now its time for your punishement!"

Eddie was yelling this from accross the warehouse. Gissom could hear him and wished he could be there to save Catherine. Catherine was

starting to freakout, the closer he came the more she wished she could get out. Eddie made it to the camera and threw it to the ground.

Grissom's computer went black.

"BRASS!" Grissom yelled.

"Get your ass in the car _NOW, _and fast_." _

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

Eddie threw threw the camera to the ground and went after Catherine. He punched and kicked her and finally pulled out his gun. Everything stopped.

Catherine stopped breathing. This is it she thought. Eddie cut the ropes and grabbed Catherine and dragged her on the floor. Catherine kicked and twisted.

Eddie stopped and kicked her, Catherine let out a yelp. Eddie just went a little farther then stopped moving.

"Eddie, think about this for a second, why don't you wait till Grissom gets here then kill me." Catherine was hesitent about this comment.

Eddie thought about this suggestion. He liked it. Eddie came closer to Catherine, but she tried to scoot away but Eddie grabbed her wrist.

He put a cloth to her mouth.

"This should keep you quiet for a little while."

Catheine started to feel dizzy, the last thing she saw was Eddie standing over her. She was in for the worst and she knew it.

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

Grissom and Brass were speeding down the highway.

"Did Catherine say anything about what she passed or whats around this warhouse?" Brass said.

"No she just said that she was in a abandoned warehouse in the desert."

"Well that helps, Nevada is nothing but deserts" Brass said sarcasticly.

Grissom gave him a dirty look. They were getting to almost the end of the road and came to another deserted desert. In the distance was a

warehouse.

"THERE" Grissom yelled, and Brass slid off the side of the road and to the warehouse!

Grissom was sitting at the edge of his seat and Brass was speeding to the warehouse. The car was out of control and Grissom couldn't take it anymore and

hopped out of the car and RAN!

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

Catherine woke up on the cold wet ground. Eddie was sitting on the chair waiting for her to wake up.

"Hello Catherine, did you have a good nap? I know i did." Eddie smirked.

"Just you wait till Grissom gets here he will kill you and make you pay for what you did to me."

"Oh don't worry i will be ready when he gets here, which should be any minute because you told him where we where you BITCH!"

Eddie slapped he but Catherine fought back. She ran and Eddie caught up, he grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. Catherine was trying to

get away from his grip but the more she tried the more he tightend his hands. It left bruises on her wrists. Eddie covered her mouth and she was getting

dizzy again.

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

Grissom og tout of the car and booked it. He and Brass stopped at the door to make sure that it was safe. He listened and her Catherine stuggling and Eddie hurting

her. Grissom was trying to get the images out of his head. just then there was silence.

"CATHERINE!" Grissom yelled.

Grissom and Brass burst throught the door.

"Let her go Eddie" Brass yelled "NOW"

"Ahhh Grissom how nice of you to join us. Me and Catheirne were just getting started to play a game. would you like to join us?"

Grissom looked around, he didn't see Catherine and was getting worried.

"Where's Catherine Eddie? What did you do to her?"

"Oh nothing just put her away for a while till you got here but i guess now that your here she can come out" Eddie smiled.

Eddie walked into the dark and pullled out the chair that Catherine was sitting in. She was blind folded and trembling.

"Grissom are you there? Grissom?" Catherine said with her voice shaking.

"I'm here Catherine and i will get you out of here." Grissom moved closer to Catherine but Eddie went in front of him.

"Now here are the rules to the game."


	9. Authors note!

hey there everybody ok so i have updated chapter 8 so its lnger and makes more sense and i think that ts my favortie chapter so far so review and tell me what you think!

thanks

myfairlady


	10. The Game

The Game.

Eddie, Catherine, Grissom and Brass were waiting for something to happen. Then Eddie spoke.

"Alright ladies and gents, we're going to play a game. This game is played by my rules and my rules only. There is only one rule."

Grissom was staring at Catherine, she was tied up in a chair. Blind folded.

"Rule one: I ask the questions and you answer them correctly. If not i cut Catherine where ever i feel like it. Got it?"

Grissom wanted to tackle Eddie to the floor but he nodded in aggrement.

"Ok good. First question. What is Catherine's favorite color?"

Eddie pulled out his knife and waited for Grissom's answer, Grissom thought and then had his answer.

"Green." He was positive about his answer because Catherine wore green all the time. He thought she looked reallly good, but not now.

"No to bad." Eddie cut Catherine along the thigh.

Catherine let out a yelp. "Grissom please help me"

"Catherine did the rules say to talk? I believe they didn't." Eddie cut Catherine on the arm. Catherine let out another yelp.

"STOP!" Grissom yelled " I can't take this anymore." Grissom pulled out his gun. So did Brass.

"Now, now, now Grissom the rules did not say to have any weapons. But since you brought out yours i guess i can too."

Eddie pulled out his gun and pointed it at Grissom.

Eddie pulled the trigger.

Grissom fell to the floor and Brass ducked. Eddie had trick them, he shot Catherine. She wasn't moving. Grissoms eyes started to tear up.

"CATHERINE!" he yelled and ran too her. Brass tackled Eddie to the ground and handcuffed him.

"Hey we need an ambulance and police asap. NOW!" Brass shouted "You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used

against you in the court of law."

"Yeah yeah I've heard this before"

"Come on lets go" Brass escoted Eddie outside Eddie was walking slowly

"You'll never get away with this i am coming back when you'll least expect it."

**back in the warhouse**

"Catherine, can you hear me? Say something"

"Gil, i love you very much and promise you'll take care of lindsey."

"Of course i will, but i need you with me. Come on Cath stay with me."

Catherine felt limp in Gil's arms. The bullet had gotten Catherine in the arm.

"Come on Cath just a little longer."

Catherines eyes started to close. The last thing she heard was Gils voice and sirens from the ambulance.


	11. Recovery

Recovery.

Catherine woke up in a hospital bed and was surprised, but happy, to see Grissom sleeping in the chair next to her bed. He looked so

peaceful till he snored then he just looked like Grissom. Then Lindsey came in.

"Hi mommy, I missed you so much are you ok?"

Lindsey had so many questions to ask but in conclusion just gave her a big hug and a smile.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too." Catherine said with a raspy voice.

Just then the rest of the team came in. Warrick was the first one to say something:

"Hey beautiful." Catheirne smiled.

"Hey stud."

They laughed. The team and Catherine talked for a while, Grissom awoke from the laughing.

"Hey guys whats so funny? Is it me?" Grissom looked confused.

Catherine and the team looked at each other then at Grissom. Then they all laughed together.

"Alright Cath we'll let you rest," said Nick and gave her a kiss on the forehead, so did Warrick.

"Alright you _boys _get out of here," said Grissom. Warrick and Nick had a smile on their faces and laughed to themselves. Sara came over

and gave Catherine a hug.

"Feel better ok, I don't want to take care of the boys to myself." Catherine laughed, Sara too! Sara left.

"Thank you guys, see you later," said Catherine, " that was so nice of them to drop by."

"Yes it was." Grissom gor up and moved closer to Catherine's bed.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They both kissed, for a long time.

"Ewwwww." Lindsey said. Catherine and Grissom broke apart and fixed their appearence

"I'm going to get something to eat." Lindsey skipped out of the room. Grissom hled Catherine's hand till she fell asleep. When she finally did Grissom

went to find Lindsey and take her home.

a/n: sorry its so short. reviews are greatly appreciated!


	12. The Next Morning

The Next Morning

The next morning was the morning that Catherine came home from the hospital. Grissom went into Catherine's room and surprised to see that Catherine

was back on her feet and looked better then she looked that day.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" Grissom asked then gave her a kiss.

"I'm fine, but I would really love to go home."

"Ok, let's go."

They walked to the car and Catherine buckled her self in.

"Oooo" Catherine felt dizzy and thought she was going to be sick.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yea let's just go home."

Grissom knew something was wrong, but didn't want to bother Catherine. When they got home, Lindsey was at school so Catherine and Grissom

got the house to themselves. Grissom carried Catherine to the door and to the couch in the living room. He set her down and said,

"Cath why don't you rest for a while, and i will go to the store to get some soup and tea. Ok?, I love you."

"I love you too."

Grissom kissed Catherine and left.

Later that evening Catherine went upstairs ro take a shower and freshen up for Grissom and get ready for bed. When Catherine was done with her shower

and getting her pj's on , she heard noises coming from downstairs in the living room. Catherine was cautious and slwly went down the stairs. Quietly.

"Anyone there?" Catherine asked, "Hello."

Her voice echoed through her house, and wished she didn't have such a big house. When Catherine was in the living room her felt a cool breeze on her shoulder,

and turned around quickly. It was just an open window. Catherine turned back around and saw a dark figure in front of her and screamed. Then fainted.

When she woke up she was on the couch and Grissom was holding her hand and waiting for her to wake.

"Cath are you alright? I come home and was going to give you a hug and you sceamed and fainted right then." Grissom said worridly.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." Catherine said and then turned her head the other way to cry.

"Cath, It's ok there's nothing to be sorry about. You have been through a lot in the last couple days, and you just know that i am here for you." Grissom said.

"Gil" Catherine turned around to face him, "I'm so glad that someone is ther for me, and i am glad that you are that person." Grissom and Catherine kissed.

Grissom climed on the couch and he held her hand till they both fell asleep.


	13. Hello Again

Hello Again.

"Ok, Grissom stop messing around, I'm tired." There was no reply

"Grissom?" Catherine was really scared.

She turned over and Grissom wan't there, she screamed. Catherine scurried out of bed and stood in the middle of the room.

"Grissom, please tell me you're here, this is defanitely not funny! You hear me!?" Catherine was really scared no. It was dark and Catherine didn't know

where she was going. Then she bumped into something .

"He won't hear you even if you yelled."

Just then Catheirnerealized who it was talking, Eddie. Catherine turned on the lights and saw Eddie standing by the window.

"How'd you get out? Get away from me, you're supposed to be in jail." Catherine said worriedly

"My girlfriend go me out, but, I have a 100 yard restraining order against you. But you know me i tore it up." Eddie said.

"You son of a bitch, get out of my house.NOW!" Catherine screamed.

Eddie walked to the door but too Catherine by surprise snd pinned her to the wall.

"Eddie stop please let me go. HELP!" Catherine yelled.

Eddie too his hand and put it too her mouth. "Let out another sound and I'll kill you."

Eddie pushed his body closer to her, practicly pressing her against the wall. Eddie was kissing Catherine down the neck and felling her all over. He grabbed

her hair and dragged her to the bed and got on top of her. He tore her shirt off and kissed her on the chest.Catherine was clawing Eddie in the eyes and kicking,

but none of it seemed to help.Then he got tired of her trying to stop him and punched her. Eddie punched her so hard that she blacked out and couldn't breathe.

He smiled and kept going. Grissom started to wake up and saw Eddie. His vison was blurred but could see what was going on. Grissom got up and yelled:

"GET OFF OF HER ED!"

Eddie stopped and looked at Grissom with a smirk on his face.

"About time you woke up but, a little late."

Eddie moved so Grissom could see Catherine. She wasn't moving, blood was coming from her head. Grissom knew that Eddie had hit Catherine. Grissom

had tears in his eyes.

"Why the hell do you treat her like this? You asshole, she has supported you through everything, even when you were drunk and abused her. All you do is beat her to death. I can't take this anymore." Grissom pulled out his gun and shot Eddie.

Eddie fell to the floor like a pound of bricks. The shot make Catherine scream and jump.

"Oh my god, your alive! I thought he killed you?" Grissom said happily yet suprised.

"Grissom, what did you do?" Catherine pointed to Eddie's body.

"I shot him. I told him how I felt about you and how he beats you and." pause. "I shot him."

"Grissom you know you are going to jail for this? Grissom I love you, but, this was too far."

"Cath please, I know I am going to jail but I did this becasue I love you, now I know you're safe and he'll never come into our lives again." Grissom pleaded

Catherine smiled and started to cry. She limped over to Grissom and kissed him. Later they called 911 and after a while they heard the sirens from the police and ambulance.


End file.
